When I Realized I Wasn't Who I Thought I Was
by fangirly662
Summary: "I tried again and again to figure out exactly what happened." Skye Coismosis is a 16yr old girl trying to get through her own problems, but when she finds out that she's a demigod she transitions from Pooler, GA to the Bay Area in California. On top of it all she has to figure out to let down her new boyfriend without totally smashing her relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Skye: First Person**

I tried again and again to figure out exactly what happened. Wait, whoa, I probably should back up a bit. My name is Auburn-Megan-Skye Coismosis, but people call me Skye since I technically have three names and I think it is my prettiest name. Anyway, my friends and I were playing Truth or Dare when my mega crush, Alex Ryan, walked into my friend Carson' s house. I was freaking, even if was a demigod daughter of Bellona.

He walked in and asked what we were doing because my best friend Becky had just been dared to stand on the top of the house and scream her undying love for Aaron, Alex's best friend, and she did. Yeah, some pretty extreme dares ,huh, yep that's just how us Georgia folks are.

We told him and he asked if he could play. I very nonchalantly answered "yes", when inside I was doing somersaults and screaming. It was Maddie's turn to ask someone 'truth or dare ' , so she asked Alex. Alex answered dare and she whispered something in his ear that I couldn't make out, and she came to me and whispered "I think you'll like what I told him." I stared at her blankly and then chanced a quick glance at him, he was blushing. Whatever she had told him it was definitely embarrassing.

Alex came over to me and said "She dared me to ask you to spend 7 minutes locked in the bathroom, with you sitting on my lap." He blushed the entire time he told me. I answered with a bit of nervousness, " Um, okay." , and then smiled. I knew as soon as those 7 minutes were up, no matter how much I loved them, I would very subtly go over to where Maddie was and choke her nice and long for even remotely revealing my certain feelings for Alex.

Alex and I followed Maddie to the bathroom, where, after entering, locked it firmly behind us. "So." "So." "I know this will probably make you feel a little uncomfortable, but I was a kinda happy that Maddie gave me this dare." He gave me that devilish grin that I had seen him oh so many times give to other girls, my friends even, it made me smile with giddiness. I replied," I kinda thought the same thing except, when I got out_ because I obviously thought you had no interest whatsoever in me, and Maddie basically screamed to you" Hey Alex, Skye's in love with you."_ I was going to give Maddie a little surprise."

He chuckled and then said "I went around to some of your friends yesterday to ask about you, and Tallie said you were the "violent type." I replied , trying desperately to contain my anger, " Tallie said that, she's one to talk, always having guys break up with her because of her quote "vicious ways", I only choked Aamyia twice and Josh once when he made me mad by saying a certain something that I will not mention. Besides I didn't say that I was going to hurt her, I just threaten to." He gave a hearty chuckle that made my heart pound "I was only kidding about her telling me your the"violent type." he reassured me.

I then blushed, with embarrassment from revealing those horrible things about my past and smiled inwardly with relief at the fact that Tallie didn't say those so untrue *cough, cough* things about me. He looked down at me and whispered softly next to my ear to where I could barely hear "Do you want to go out with me." I answered barely without breaking into one of those goofy grins, _where people think your_ _crazy,_ " Yeah Alex, I would love to." He tilted my head and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex: First Person**

Shortly after I kissed Skye, Maddie barged in and said in a rather whiny tone, "Time's up you two love birds, hope I didn't interrupt any intimate moments." As I awkwardly stumbled out off the bathroom, I glanced over at Skye. She blushed quickly and then choked Maddie for a good 3 minutes before letting go. I wasn't sure if Maddie was hurt or not because she surprisingly was laughing, and Skye was openly smiling, as if it was an inside joke.

Of course, it was always hard to tell with those two, always whispering long kept secrets about unknown people. As we reentered Carson's living room everyone stared at us expectantly, like we were going to give a detailed description of what we did in there. I was pretty sure that as soon as everyone left the people who were staying for Carson's sleepover (since it was her birthday) would wheedle the information out of Skye.

I hated to act selfish, but i kind of wanted to keep everything that happened in there to ourselves. I know how girls are though, they tell each other everything. If one of them starts going out with someone, their best friends most likely would know before the guy they were going out with did, and I'd had a little experience with the latter.

The rest of 'truth or dare' went by rather quickly with no dare quite as scandalous as the one Skye and I had to serve. When we finished playing 'truth or dare', Skye asked with just a bit of an attitude, "Why are you staring at me, I know I look good and everything, but you're ruining the view for others." I laughed an amused laugh, as if I didn't take her that seriously, then turned around to find about five of Carson's guy friends staring directly at Skye.

I instantly became enraged and death stared those boys only to find Skye, Aamyia, Carson, Maddie, Becky, Ellie, and Hali laughing hysterically behind me. I flushed and muttered something about an apology to the boys for death staring them. They burst out into a new fit of hysteria. By now I was really peeved, I sputtered with anger "If all you're going to do is laugh at me then I don't think we should date each other. " "You guys are dating!", Maddie exclaimed.

Oops, our little secret was out all because of a simple slip up on my part. All of the girls crowded around Skye and demanded all the excruciating details. My little out burst was immediately dismissed and I made my way toward the door. Skye tore herself away from the mob to whisper in my ear, "You know what I was laughing about, don't take it to heart and interpret it to something it's not." She quickly pecked me on the cheek and resumed to answering the billions of questions her friends had for her.

I savored the fact that she cared enough to make sure that before I left we were still on good terms, and cared enough to peck me on the cheek to seal the deal. I loved the way that when whispered to me, or kissed me softly on the cheek it made my palms sweat and my back tense up. It gave me a unplaced rush. I loved the way she made me feel in general, her positive energy practically radiated from her. Just oh how I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skye: First Person**

Carson dragged me to her room, so I could pick out my sleeping bag and fill them in on everything else Alex related. They had already got what happened in the restroom while he was fulfilling his dare. I explained when I started liking him, and when and how I "officially" met him. After a while I got tired of talking and just stopped. They continued to chat about my love life, how cute Alex and I looked, double dates, and marriage? Once everyone settled in and ceased there talking we made smores with her fireplace and slowly dozed off after hearing ghost stories.

I had a horrible dream. I was running from a wolf, she-wolf to be exact. She was trying to catch me, but not like she wanted to kill me. She ran after me as if she wanted to help get away from the real danger, but didn't realize that she was an animal with large sharp teeth and rippling muscles. I screamed and kept running filled the adrenaline found with complete and udder terror. I drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the night.

I woke up with a start. Aamyia asked her voice filled with concern, "Are you OK, we were going to got to the pool at around 10:00, but we heard you screaming as we were getting ready." "I'm fine, just a bad dream." I replied. I went ahead and put on my lavender and white polka-dotted bikini, my black gladiator sandals and my overly large Gucci shades.

We walked out on the street like we owned it and entered the pool area with effortless grace. As we entered the pool area Logan yelled at us "Hey y'all, we have drinks and snacks if y'all are gonna be here long." "Just until about 4:00pm." Ellie replied breathlessly. All of us, except Ellie and Dalton, had a swimming contest. Surprisingly, Aamyia, Ms. Nonathletic, won the contest with Maddie in second place and Carson in third.

When we returned my brother, Marcus, was in the front drive way talking with Carson's neighbor, Darwin Brazille. Darwin was on the basketball and soccer team with my brother, so I pretty much guessed that they were talking about sports.

My brother complemented me and my friends on how hot we looked in our bikini's, which was a little awkward but flattering and told me, "Get your butt in the car now. Our parents are gonna kill us because it took so long to get you. I answer, " That is not my problem. We were at the pool, if you weren't so lazy you could have come and gotten me." I hugged all my friends goodbye and hopped into the leather front seat of his Shelby GT, dripping wet.

We rode out of Carson's driveway in eery silence. As soon as we were out of her neighborhood on the highway he exploded on me. "First off what took you so long to get back. We decided that if you were gonna stay over you had to be outside their house by 1pm. Second why would you sit on my leather seats with a wet body, do you know what water does to leather.?!"

" Well, we didn't leave to go to the pool until 10pm which would leave us with what, 2 hours to swim and get back to the house. Also you were the one who told me to get into the car before we're killed, so the damage that is being done to your car seat is completely your fault."

He didn't reply back to me, and at the moment I was glad, but little did I know that those would be the last words my brother spoke to me ever again.


	4. AN

**A.N.**

**I know only about 60 people have reviewed this story, but I would appreciate some type of feed back from you guys. I also need ideas. I had an idea of a prophecy, but I don't know how I'm going to unravel it. **

**Until then eat pizza and make snowmen.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Marcus: First Person**

We pulled into the driveway and Skye got out angrily. As I followed her inside a few minutes later I thought there was something, different, odd about how the house looked. I didn't pay much attention to that nagging feeling, but looking back I now wish I had.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye: First Person<strong>

The house was completely trashed. all the photos taken over Christmas break were strung in various places across the room, the cushions on the couch, rocking chair and love seat were flipped inside out with the covers laying surprisingly neat on the ground next to them. The sheets on the bed were stripped bare. All of my belongings were strung lazily across the room.

I checked to see where my brother was and found him in the living room with a woman. She had long, sinuous, dark brown hair, with dark, not cold, but calculating brown eyes. When I looked at her I surprisingly saw some of the same distinct features I saw in my self every time I looked in the mirror. After I was done inspecting her astonishing face I realized she had a very long, polished knife next to my brother's throat.

I leaped at her and my brother suddenly disappeared along with our whole house. I stood in a throne room with about 18 other gods and goddesses. I saw Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, no it was Jupiter, Pluto and Neptune. For some odd reason, the gods and goddesses were all in their roman counterparts, instead of their original Greek forms.

As I finished my look around the room I came to four realizations. Number one was that all the gods and goddesses were sitting on thrones designed to look like the things they ruled over, their domains. Number two was that I was here, so they must have wanted some thing from me. Number three was that every one of them were staring at me. Number four was that the woman, no goddess, who had a knife to my brother's throat was in the center of the room.

I was about to charge her while yelling defiantly, but my better instinct told me it would be a stupid idea to try to charge a goddess. she looked at me as if to say _" You puny human, of course it was dumb idea." _

The gods were still staring at me, so I asked the million dollar question. "Why exactly am I here because my brother, and my entire house vanished, and not to mention that my house was completely ravaged by something." The goddess in the middle was laughing almost hysterically.

She replied, "Child, this might be a strange beginning to your long journey, but I assure it is better that the alternative. You are here because something great will happen. When you get to camp, go to the praetor, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, and tell her these exact words, with no variations. 'Mother sent me here, I did not start at the Wolf House, like many other demigods. she believed I was worthy enough to come to camp without going through Lupa. I am requesting permission to be assigned a cohort to live and serve in.' "

I looked at her with a confused look on my face, "Mother?, my biological mother is dead. She died 15 years ago. My father married another woman 2 years later. She has been my mother for 13 years, and she definitely mother of a mother to me than you ever could be."

She returned my confused look with a smirk on her face and said to me "But child, I am your mother. You are a daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war. The camp you are going to is called Camp Jupiter."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have a poll that I would like people to respond to.**_

_**"You want to know what keeps authors happy and writing?" REVIEWS**_

_**Please review, helpful criticism is appreciated, revising is accepted, harsh opinions are encouraged.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna: <strong>**Third Person**

Reyna knew it was perfectly normal to have nightmares as a demigod, but as she lay there in her bed she tried to figure out if, she was capable of seeing what was happening to her godly siblings that she had never met.

In her dream/nightmare she was in the throne room of the gods. she saw her mother in the middle; she was talking to an African-American girl who looked about 16 years old. She coffee brown eyes with long dark brown hair braided down her back. She was looking at Reyna's mother with frustration, hurt and confusion.

Her mother smiled said some more words to the girl and then the scene changed. It was a green and grassy field with swords, daggers, and bloody bodies. She immediately knew it was a message to from her mother.

The goddess walked slowly toward her. "Hello mother" Reyna said. "Hello", Bellona answered. "I hope you saw that interaction. Incase you were wondering, that defiant young woman is your sister."

Reyna looked at Bellona with a shocked expression. She definitely was not what she expected her mother to tell her. Bellona continued the conversation, "I know this is the last thing you were expecting, but it's for the best. She may take some of your glory with her going on an important quest and all, but I'm sure you'll understand" "What?!",Reyna shouted. Bellona then vanished.

This was quite a shock to Reyna, just the year before she had journeyed to the Mare Nostrum to retrieve the 40 foot statue of Athena (Greek goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts) to stop a war between the Greek and Roman camps. Immediately after that the two camps joined forces along with their godly parents to beat the giants and the earth mother herself.

It not only shocked her, but it terrified her that her younger sibling would have to go on a quest more dangerous than the one she had to go one. She knew that she had to call a meeting in the senate-house, that was still being repaired from Leo Valdez's eidolon possessed attack against New Rome, to tell her co-praetor, Frank Zhang and all the legionaries and centurions what her mother had told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye: First Person<strong>

I woke up with a massive headache. After my visit to the throne room of the gods I blacked out. I was aware that my brother called my name multiple times, with me not replying, and then going to the ER, but I don't remember ever hitting anything to make me have this headache, or to even black out.

Maybe it was just from the shock of meeting your supposedly dead mother, and finding out that she is a goddess on top of that, now that was some heavy stuff. After getting over the initial shock I noticed that Marcus, Alex, Aamyia, Maddie and Becky were all standing around my bed.

Surprisingly Marcus was the first to hug me. "We thought you were dead. you leaped to where I was , had a seizure, blacked out, woke up and muttered some words. Then your eyes rolled up to your head, your breaths got shallow, and you went limp. after you had the seizure was when I called the ambulance, they got there after you blacked out. you woke up and did all that other stuff in the van. You had me scared, don't ever do that again.", he told me. Then, he hugged me again.

I desperately wanted to tell him what was going on, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't understand. Maddie, Aamyia, Becky gave me a simultaneous hug. "He called us right after he called the ambulance." Becky said. "He was yelling and stuff, he was totally freaked out." Maddie said "We met him at the hospital, and called Alex."

I looked over at Alex, he smiled sheepishly. "When did you get here?", I asked him. "About an hour ago.", he answered. "How long was I out?", I asked Marcus. "Only about 12 hours.", he replied with a mischievous smirk. "When can I go?" "When you want to."

"Then let's go!", I exclaimed. I got out of the bed with a pounding head. I walked down the hallway and signed out at the desk. " I guess moments like this tell you who your real friends are" I said in the car to try to break the silence that had been steadily growing. "Yeah, we called Carson to tell her and she was just like 'Tell her I said hi' ", Aamyia said. "Wow, I didn't think my friends were that shallow; I mean my boy friend who I started dating just about 2 days ago comes, but my friend I've known since 3rd grade doesn't come.", I countered.

* * *

><p>After Marcus and I dropped everyone else to their house, I went to bed and dreamed of the camp my "mother" told me about. It is between the Berkley Hills and the Oakland Hills, in California. The back entrance to the camp is called Decumanian Gate, and is accessed through the Caldecott Tunnel. This entrance is mainly used for sneaking to New Rome at night, or for new recruits coming into the camp. The front entrance, Praetorian Gate is guarded with scorpion ballista, and faces New Rome.<p>

Inside the camp the barracks are divided into 5 cohorts, with boys on one side and girls on the other. Opposite the barracks are the baths including the sauna, swimming pools and spa. Behind the Barracks is where the Fifth Cohort, the Mess Hall and the Principia are. The Mess Hall is arranged in Roman style with low comfortable couches, and attentive wind spirits deliver your food. The Principia is where the praetors' office, the treasury and shrine are.

Between the Barracks and Principia is the Via Principalis. Here there are diverse shops and cafes that cater to the legion. The road leading from the Praetorian Gate is called Via Praetoria and splits in two to go to either New Rome or Temple Hill. Encircling New Rome is the Pomerian Line, which marks the city's border. It is guarded by Terminus, the god of boundaries, who enforces the "no weapons" rule.

Inside New Rome, the Senate House is where important decisions are made by elected representatives from the legion; the Forum is where you can get anything and everything; the Circus Maximus is where you can watch or participate in the races; and the Coliseum is where you can test your skills.

On the north side of New Rome, leading out of the city is the Aqueduct, which brings which provides running water straight from the Berkley hills naiads, that may have some healing powers. At the south end of New Rome is the Lake, where you can have picnics, boating competitions and throw criminals in.

Going down the other road you would find yourself at Temple Hill, where all the gods of Rome are represented. You can leave offerings, or ask for help at the temples.

Surrounding Camp Jupiter and New Rome is the Little Tiber, a boundary that keeps undesirables, such as monsters, salesman and Greeks.

To the left of the camp is the Field of Mars, is the part battlefield, part party zone where everything happens.

* * *

><p>When I wake up it's dark outside, I look at the clock on the side of my dresser and it reads <strong>10:00pm<strong>. I'm hungry, so I creep out of my room and down the stairs, refraining from making noise so I don't wake anyone. Just As I am about to cross the threshold to the kitchen, I hear murmuring.

"She thinks its time for her to go, but I never got to talk to her about it, to explain. I just want more time with her, you know if she goes to the legion she most likely won't come back.", I overhear my dad say to my stepmother.

I'm not sure if my dad is suggesting that I will die at Camp Jupiter, or that I will like it so much, and find it so much of a home that I wouldn't visit the people who raised me. I wondered how my stepmom was taking this, I wondered if she knew that I wasn't her child.

My brother is about a year older than me, which means that my dad had to have had an affair in order for me to be his daughter, or maybe both me and my brother are from someone else and my parents met and got married, raised us without having kids of their own.

If I were my stepmom I would have resented Marcus and I. Maybe there are more reasons, but with all the possible outcomes I stop over analyzing the situation and continue eavesdropping, coming to the conclusion that they were in deed talking about me and Bellona, my real mother.

"With all that is going on, I believe something greater is coming, something greater than the giants before. No, we can't tell her, she may be brave, but she is not fearless. I know if I were told everything before it happened I would go insane. I agree with you, but she can't handle this weight on her own and taking her to camp would most likely endanger her, but it is the only decision. She leaves in two weeks time." my stepmother continues the conversation.

" But, we will need an excuse for her absence.", my daddy says. "We just tell everyone she got a scholarship to a fine private school in San Francisco and couldn't pass up on the offer. It led her in her desired career path with interviews, internships and jobs guaranteed in the establishment. She will visit about 3 times a year, only a week because of the strict academic schedule.", my stepmom supplies

"But, will everyone believe it.", dad counters. "They better, with her great character, excellent grades and true athleticism, it be impossible for her not to get a scholarship to some school.", she replies

After hearing all this conversation I lose my appetite. As I make my way back to my room I come to four conclusions. Number One: I will have to tell a full scale lie to people I have known my whole life. Number Two: I will leave the people that raised me and my older brother who I have a very strong bond with. Number Three: I will be leaving my life long friends. Number Four, the most daunting of them all: I will have to leave Alex Ryan, my three days old boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marcus: First Person**

I hear Skye sobbing in the room next to mine, her bedroom. Wondering why she's crying, despite the obvious reason of mental distress from blacking out, I quietly get out of my bed, put on my LeBron 11, without socks, and pad the 6 feet of mahogany hardwood that is in between or room doors.

Her door is decorated with all of her awards that she's received since kindergarten, including her medals, and her most recent work of art. It has purple and orange polka-dotted wall paper, based on a theme from some greek myth series she read.

I rap tacitly on her door. I hear the muffling and shuffling of her walking to the door with complaints and murmured profanity. "What do you want.", she answers. "I heard you crying while I was on the computer, and I wanted to know why you were crying.", I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye: First Person <strong>

Curse my brother for listening to hard and being caring and loving. I'm not sure how I'm suppose to respond to that considering that he would call me crazy and if he didn't he wouldn't be able to comprehend what was going on.

Instead I tell a partial truth, "I heard mom and dad talking about me going to some boarding school in California, when I went down stairs to get something to eat since I missed a full day of meals. They said that I received a 'full paid scholarship', and it was a 'opportunity I couldn't refuse'. So I went in my room and cried for all the things that I was going to lose."

"So, why don't you confront them", he responded. "Because then they would know that I was eavesdropping.", I countered. "But they'll have to tell you sometime, right?", he continued.

"Or they could just drug me and drop me off at the school." There is an eerie silence after I say this because my dad is an ex CIA agent. He quit when he had "too close" of a call about the time that Marcus was 2 yrs. old. My dad drugging me is a very high possibility.

He tries to lighten the mode by cracking a joke, but I have tuned out. I'm overwhelmed with emotions, I thank my brother for talking to me, and continue to sob after I see the door close and hear the floor boards creak under his feet.

Having lost my appetite, I drift in and out of sleep, trying not to dwell on the things I heard, trying to ease the pain in my heart from the prospect of losing everything that I've ever known and embracing something so foreign, Roman Mythology.

* * *

><p>My alarm went off at 5:30 sharp. In between the excitement of my late mother's visit, the rush of having a boyfriend and Carson's birthday party I forgot that I was still a sophomore at New Hampstead High School.<p>

I take a shower, put on khaki pants and a burgundy polo shirt, with my belt. I walk into my bathroom, brush my teeth with _Arm and Hammer_ Advance_ White_ toothpaste, and wash my face. I apply black eyeliner on my bottom eyelids, 3 coats of _Revlon 3D Volume_ _Waterproof_ _Mascara, _and 3 layers of _Girl Scout Trefoil_ _Lip-gloss_.

I wear waterproof mascara because I have a tendency to cry when I laugh to hard, and because my eyes water due to my allergies. I check to make sure Marcus is up and ready and then head downstairs for a hearty breakfast.

I hear my brother pound down the stairs and jingle his car keys signifying that its time for us to leave for school. On my way out of the door I give my dad a kiss on the top of his forehead, and my stepmom a hug.

The car ride is silent with last night's conversation still hanging over us. Before we pull into the school's parking lot I ask him if he would miss me. He answers "Yes I would.", and we exit the car.

* * *

><p>I spot my friends Maddie, Becky and Aamyia and run to catch up with them. We chat about weekend homework and projects; he said, she said drama; and the newest and cutest couples while walking to homeroom.<p>

Since we're all in Advance Placement (AP) classes, we have a similar schedule, with slight alterations between foreign language and electives. For example at 2:00 when I go to Track meet, Maddie and Aamyia will be at Soccer Practice, and Becky will be at Tennis Practice.

Mrs. Hunndor, our homeroom teacher, address the class with a "Good Morning!", and makes the announcements. "Tennis practice will be held inside the gym due to wet courts, Soccer practice and track meet is canceled because of rain and baseball, softball, and swimming team tryouts will be held all next week, so bring your gear and make sure you have a physical on file with the school."

After the announcement about tryouts, Mrs. Hunndor turns on the projector so we can see the morning announcements. We stand up for the Pledge of Allegiance and recite it by heart.

After we sit down they make more announcements about yearbooks and other things. We then transition to our next class, AP World History. While we 're in the hall I spot Alex and a couple of his friends. He asks how I'm doing, and continues walking to his next class. In the hall way I get a lot of questions about the weekend, either Carson's party, Alex, or my freak blackout.

Once we finally get to class and just get into an in depth discussion of whether Adolf Hitler was justified in his attempt to annihilate all Jews and "conquer the world" with Japanese help, I get called to the office and of the people my mother, my real mother is there.

* * *

><p>I give her a disgusted look and tell her "I'm not going to this 'school', I heard my parents last night, I know what your trying to do, manipulate there mortal minds, but it's not going to work."<p>

She looks at me dumbfounded. "I'm unsure of what your talking about, but your father asked that I take you home." It's my turn to have the dumb look on my face.

"Wait, what do you mean he asked you to pick me, up I was just in my first block class, in a really great discussion. I don't want to leave, my friends will be worried after what happened this weekend, or have you forgotten your the reason I was in the hospital knocked out cold." I add harshly.

She replies rather forcefully, "You don't have a choice, you are going to go home and pack for a vacation. I think you need some space, sometime away from everyone and everything."

I stare at her, "Your taking me there now aren't you?" I ask. She gravelly nods her head yes and gives me some papers to hand out to my teachers, telling them that I'm transferring to another school.

On my way to AP World History I see Alex. Preparing a mental speech to explain to him why I'm leaving with such short notice I see Monica, the "it girl" of the school approach him.

They talk and laugh for a while and I witness the most horrifying thing, he bends down and kisses her full on the lips. First it feels like I'm hallucinating and then I realize I'm not because they're still kissing so passionately, with such love it makes my whole body hurt. I'm shaken by what I see.

They finally stop kissing. They bid each other good bye and Alex does the sickest thing he comes towards me to give me a kiss. He sees my facial expression and backs up to ask me what's wrong and I slap him.

I slap him so hard he bleeds and then I run. I run so fast so he won't have time to think of doing anything, but running after me. But I'm gone. I've run out of the school. I don't feel like talking to him.

I see a chariot outside and jump onto it. The Pegasi flutter their wings and wait for my mother to mount. I pray to her and every other god that I know of that he will come very soon.

As soon as I'm done praying she walks out of the high school gracefully and mounts the chariot. The pegasi get a running start and launch of the ground into the sky. Before we reach a high altitude I look down and see Alex sobbing into his blue Areopostale hoodie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola peeps! It's been a while (almost a year). I'm really sorry for the wait. Life happened and I didn't get a chance to update. I know you guys probably hate me, but I want you all to **_

_**tell me what day you think would be best for me to update on . Tuesday, Friday, or Saturday. Those are my "free-days" for the most part. I'll try to let you know if I can't update on **_

_**those days. R&R! Enjoy:D  
><strong>_

**Bellona POV**

I turn around to see the young girl crying, bawling her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her.

She gives me a dumbfounded look. "Are all gods and goddesses as dense as you are, or are you just the exception?"

I grit my teeth to keep form throwing her off the chariot. "Do not insult me child. You are but a mortal. At another time I would crush you without using a single breath., but since you play an important role in the things to come it wouldn't be wise for me to take your life. Also, you are my child and it would be frowned upon by my peers to kill you."

She shrinks back and mutters an apology.

"Anyway, you shouldn't cry over some silly boy. It's not your fault he's a filthy wretched cheat. Don't waste tears on the likes of him."

She smiles slightly. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that I had a crush on him for so long. When he asked me out it was like a fairy tale dream come true. I just thought everything would go smoothly because I wanted it to. I was so stupid about it. Why would he even like a girl like me. I'm a sophomore and he's a junior. He's popular and I'm-"

"ENOUGH!", I shout. "You've berated yourself for long enough. Stop doubting yourself. Where's that fiery spirit from before? Where's the girl who would lunge at a goddess for her brother? Forget him. Besides, where your going it wouldn't have done you a whole lot of good to have romantic ties, it could be perceived as weakness. Romans don't like that."

She gives me another dumb look. "Romans?!", she says confusedly.

"Yes, Romans.", I answer tiredly. "They are still 'alive and kicking' as you humans say."

"Romans.", she says.

"Yes.", I answer for the second time. "Anything else?", I ask rather annoyed.

"Nope.", she says coolly.

With that I turn back around to check up on the pegasi.

adadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada

**Skye's POV**

In actuality I want to ask her so much more, but she seems kind of annoyed. Honestly, I'd be annoyed with myself too. I acted totally out of character, but I guess that's what a guy will do to you. You know what right now I'm gonna promise to myself to not get distracted while at this "camp". Now I won't have to worry about crying like an idiot again, especially not in front of people.

I emerge form my thoughts and look around, more specifically, down. Like that wasn't possibly the worst decision I could make.

I just about faint from the scenery and the height. I'm not afraid of heights, I'm just afraid of what could happen while I'm up there.

Anyway, there's a picturesque city with skyscrapers and office buildings made almost entirely of glass. People are crowded on the cross-walks, walking with extreme purpose, and cars are beeping and honking through dense traffic, it reminds me of New York, but there's a dense fog surrounding everything.

"Wait, won't they be alarmed by someone riding a chariot with winged horses?!", I ask my mom carefully.

"No. There is something called the mist that obscures these sort of things from mortal eyes. Sometimes even demigods can't decipher mist from reality. It keeps our secrets hidden and protects them from us.", she answers calmly.

She looks around quickly. "We're almost there, only a few more minutes."

"To the camp?", I ask.

"Yes", she replies. she stops the chariot on the ground next to a tunnel. "And this is it. You will have to continue on foot. I can't be seen at the camp. Remember what I told you earlier, the same exact words." she says with concern in her voice.

"Yes ma'am!" I shout.

For the first time since I've seen her, she breaks out into a genuine smile and rides off.

_linebreak linebreak linebreak_

I start walking down the tunnel with my bags that suddenly appear next to my feet. My foot steps and the sound of the suitcases rolling on the floor and smacking against my thigh echo across the cement walls.

I look around for any thing that looks unusual or Roman, when I spot _them._ Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, dressed in jeans and purple t-shirts standing guard at the end of the tunnel.

The girl looks about 15 and has shoulder-length curly brown hair, golden eyes, a toned & fit body, coffee bean skin and a tattoo on her forearm that says SPQR with 4 horizontal lines under it. The boy looks about 17 and has curly black hair, blue eyes, a buffed well built body, fair skin, a kool-aid stained mouth and the same tattoo as the girl, but with 6 horizontal lines under it.

The tattoo on their arms looks familiar. I try to put my finger on it when the boy shouts "What are you doing here?!"

I respond with "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to come to the camp."

The boy and the girl look at each other with shocked expressions on their face.

The girl answers with a Louisiana accent "You are?"

I answer her rather irritably "Yes, that's what I said."

The boy looks at me sort of funny and says "Where are your Letters of Recommendation?"

"What letters?" I respond

The girl says "Your letters! You need them to get into the camp.

"She didn't tell me anything about that.", I say

"Who was _she_? Lupa?", the boy replies

"No," I say. "Bellona."

"Bellona?!" the girl says.

She turns to the boy and starts talking to him. I can only catch snippets of what they're saying.

"Dakota we should probably-..." So that's the guy's name, it fits his appearance.

"Hazel I don't know if-..." And that's the girl's name, it's really pretty.

"Reyna wouldn't be happy if we-... Do you think she's-... What if we just-..."

"Ahem." I say to get their attention. "Are you going to take me to camp or are you going to continue discussing me in front of me?"

The Hazel blushes slightly and says "Come on. We don't want to be late for our Senate meeting, now do we Dakota?" She gives him a pointed look and he picks up the pace.

Dakota turns to me and asks,"What's your name?" He looks really hyper.

"Auburn-Megan-Skye Coismosis or Skye for short." I say simply.

Hazel glances at me mumbles something like "Chosen one."and then faints.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye POV**

I will tell you one thing from my recent first hand experience with making someone faint, it doesn't feel good at all.

You'll have to think way back to the very beginning of when I started talking to you guys, but it feels worst than the hours I spent in the hospital unconscious. It was that bad.

Dakota started freaking out at first, yelling and screaming about him being a centurion and how he should know how to revive people and what he should do and blah blah blah.

Finally I just shouted "I KNOW CPR!" to get him to shut up.

Then he started yelling at me to do something and that's when I completely lost it and punched him square in the nose.

He looked at me sort of stunned and then said "Can you do the pulse thing?"

I looked back at him, checked her pulse and announced "She's breathing!" I went to stand up when suddenly a huge, burly Asian guy ran over me and kneeled by Hazel's side, asking her questions.

Under normal circumstances I probably would've slapped the guy for running me over and not apologizing, but A)he looked like he was really concerned about Hazel, and B)He was huge!

Think a rhino and a lion mixed with a grizzly bear, that's how massive he was!

Anyway, the Asian guy finally makes the obvious suggestion of taking her to the infirmary. I see this as my opportunity and ask him "Do you know where Reyna's office is?"

He notices my presence and answers me with "I'm sorry for running you over. I'll take you there as soon as we get Hazel to the infirmary. I'm Frank by the way."

He stretches out his hand and I shake it. "I'm Skye." I tell him.

"Well Skye," he says "You can't go to our office or the camp without your Letters of Recommendation."

"Again with the 'Letters.'" I say "For the second time I was sent by Bellona, my mom"

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna POV<br>**

You people just don't know how frustrating it is being praetor. You don't have a moment of time to yourself and the paperwork,_ the_ _paperwork, _it's horrible. There are pages and pages of it, so when someone asks to speak to you, unplanned, it just about puts you over the deep end.

"Reyna?" The girl from my recent dream with my mother says and steps into my office. Dakota stands behind her, looking shaken up.

"What do you want?" I reply with clear frustration.

"Um, Mom sent me here and I wanted to know where I would be staying.", she says.

"Mom?" I say. " If she sent you here where are-"

"My Letters of Recommendation? She didn't give me those." She says irritated

I'm seething at the fact that she interrupted me, but admire her for taking initiative. "How do I know you are my mother's child?''

I glance over at Dakota. He looks very uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "You may leave Centurion. Thank you."

He exits quickly leaving us alone to talk in private.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

Very few words can describe exactly how I feel. The nerve of her.

I understand she's praetor and has lots of authority, but come on. How do I know _you're _my mother's child?

I mean _really. A_nyway, I don't really know how to answer her question.

How exactly does one go about proving their godly heritage? ''I guess you don't.", I say, trying to sound like I don't care when really I'm freaking out.

What if she doesn't believe me? What if she kicks me out? What if-

"-much like you." She says, interrupting my thoughts.

Oh crap. I didn't listen to a word she just said.

"Could you repeat that please?'', I ask her, hoping she isn't too annoyed.

She looks at me with that same annoyed expression and says, "I don't necessarily need proof, I just wanted you to humor me. I rarely get to laugh with this job. I'm always doing serious things so it leaves little time for smiles or laughs."

That makes me slightly mad, but I pity her.

"I know what you're thinking.", she says rather coldly. "I don't want your pity. What I said was that few demigods before you have come without the proper recommendations. Most of them had a god or goddess accompanying them, much like you."

"Great!", I say pretty sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is I can make an exception for you, but I'm not sure how the rest of the camp will react to my 'favoritism'."

I practically scoff at this. "Favoritism? How is that favoritism", I reply.

"It's not favoritism but, the legion doesn't think anyone should receive special treatment. That's why we have the years of service system to rank up in the cohort, then the legion."

"Years of service system?" I say, slightly puzzled.

"Yes.", she says, as if she's talking to a child. "It will be explained on your tour of the camp. Any other pressing questions?", she asks.

There's so much more I want to ask her, but the stare of her dogs is making me lose my otherwise unwavering confidence.

The dogs are metallic greyhounds, silver and gold, on either side of Reyna.

She notices me staring at the dogs and says "Aurum, Argentum, at ease. They're just here to see if your lying."

"Lovely!" I say, with a small amount of enthusiasm in my voice."What exactly did Hazel mean when she said chosen one before she passed out?''

Reyna looks at me with the most expression I've seen her show for the 5 minutes I've known her. It's an expression of utter and complete shock and terror.

An expression that terrifies me. What exactly was I chosen for?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Peeps! I'mmmmmm Baaaaaack! But seriously, the school year is almost over (14 days left!) and summer is coming! <strong>

**(if you couldn't tell I'm really excited!) I'm going to be updating a whole lot more because (drum-roll please) I have a laptop! The website on there is slightly different, but you will be seeing a while lot more of me (er, reading me).**

**On my last chapter I asked what day you guys think I should update on (Tuesdays, Fridays, or Saturday). I'll try to work on the chaps during the week and post on these days, but I need to know!**

**Just PM me or tell me in your review along with all your amazing ideas. (You have to review!) Wishing you the best!**

**People who review get shoutouts so thank you to Mcrmy17, Jupiterson, HeirOfFireAndAsh, ilovebooks24. I love you beautiful people!**


End file.
